bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Silverstar of Selûne
Notice This class gains Turn Undead progression. It does not grant the Turn Undead feat. Description Silverstars are dedicated advocates of freedom and tolerance, wanderers on the path of truth and absolute foes of Shar. They seek to build harmony among lycanthropes and nonschapechanges, and protect the weak and opressed everywhere. They cannot abide slavery and they hate most undead. They rarely settle in one place for long, instead moving along when seized by wanderlust or enticed by a new cause or mission. Sometimes they receive visions and are seen as somewhat "touched" with prophecy by their closeness to the Moonmaiden. They deal with lunar energies and pheneomena and are, to a limited degree, able to wield the power of the moon, bringing its fierce, pure white light to Toril to advance the godess's wishes. Clerics most often become silverstars, rangers are a less common choice. Selune demands an individualistic outlook on life that is incompatible with the lawful nature of paladins and monks, and her passionately good and chaotic nature leaves little room for the balance a druid requires. Silverstars are often found in large coastal cities dependent on the sea for trade and sustenance. Others prefer the outlying reaches of civilized realsm, where lycanthropes are most common. Wherever they are found, silverstars actively oppose the activities and misdeeds of Shar's followers, whether singly or in groups Requirements Race: Any Alignment: Chaotic Good, Chaotic Neutral, Neutral Good Base Attack Bonus: +4 Skills: Sense Motive 4 ranks Feats: Blind-fight, True Believer, Combat Casting Specia: Must be able to cast 2nd level Divine Spells Deity: Selûne Class Features - Hit Die: d8 - Base Attack Bonus: Medium - High Saves: Fortitude & Will - Weapon Proficiencies: A Silverstar gains no weapon proficiencies. - Armor Proficiencies: A Silverstar gains no armor proficiencies. - Skill Points: 2 + Int Modifier. - Class Skills: Concentration, Craft Weapon, Craft Armor, Diplomacy, Lore, Sense Motive, Spellcraft, Survival - Spells per Day/Spells Known: At every level the Silverstar gains more spells per day. If a character has more than one spellcasting class before becoming a Silverstar, he must decide which class he adds the new level for purposes of determining spells per day. - Class Feats 1: 2: Lowlight Vision 3: Moon's Hand + 1 4: Tears of Selune 5: Prophet's Sight I 6: Moon's Hand + 2 7: Moon's Shield 8: Prophet's Sight II 9: Moon's Hand + 2 Burst 10: Moonfire 1x per day -No bonus feats. Abilities Moon's Hand Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Silverstar 3 Specifics: Any mace wielded by a level three silverstar is treated as if it were a +1 heavy shock mace (+1d8 electrical). It loses these abilities if it leaves the hand of the silverstar. At sixth level the weapon is treated as a +2 heavy shock mace (+1d8 electrical). These abilities do not replace or stack with already existing enchantments. On reaching level nine a Silverstar using her moon's hand ability treats her weapon as if it were a +2 shocking burst weapon (+1d8 electrical +2d8 massive critical). Use: Automatic (Note: this feat applies to mace, light mace, dire mace, warmace, and morningstar.) Tears of Selune Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Silverstar 4 Specifics: At level 4 a Silverstar can project small balls of luminescent lunar energy from her eyes as a dancing lights spell, at will - as if cast by a sorcerer of her casterlevel. Use: Selected Gameplay notes: The dancing lights spell makes it harder for people to hide around you, but also decreases your own hide skill. It will also dazzle and stun any creatures sensitive to light, unless they have the feat for being adapted to daylight. This affects Grey Orcs, Drow, Duergar and Deep Gnomes. Prohpet's Sight Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Silverstar 5 Specifics: Starting at 5th level, once per day a Silverstar is able to see as if under the effect of a true seeing spell cast by a cleric of her level. At 8th level this ability can be used 2x a day. Use: Selected Moon's Shield Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Silverstar 7 Specifics: At 7th level, a silverstar learns how to better resist magic of the Shadow Weave. She gains a +2 bonus on saves versus enchantment, illusion, and necromancy spells and effects with the darkness descriptor. This bonues applies whether or not the source is from the Shadow Weave. Use: Automatic Moonfire Type of Feat: Class Prerequisites: Silverstar 10 Specifics: A cone of fiery white moonlight springs from your hand. Living creatures in the area feel an unnatural chill and take 1d8 points of damage per two caster levels, to a maximum of 10d8. Undead and shapechangers take double damage. This application of the spell allows a Reflex save for half damage. Disguised, shapechanged, or polymorphed creatures and objects in the spell's area at the time the spell is cast must make Will saves or immediately return to their normal forms. Use: Selected Class courtesy of Rasael, thorough testing by the Quality Control Team. Implementation on the server by Luna. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Class Category:Playable Class